Facing the enemy
by Mikou
Summary: Vor langer, langer Zeit. Sailor Galaxias Kampf gegen Chaos. Reposted, diesmal in mehreren Kapiteln. COMPLETE.
1. First steps

**~ Facing the enemy ~ **

Kapitel 1: First steps.

"Alles Gute !" Hilflose Worte waren alles, was sie mir mitgeben konnten. Ihre Stimmen klangen alles andere als zuversichtlich.

Ich versuchte ein mutmachendes Lächeln obwohl ich wusste, dass mir das niemand abkaufen würde. Nicht in _ dieser _ Situation. 

Abrupt wandte ich mich ab, drehte mich nicht mehr um, sondern schritt langsam auf den höchsten Punkte des Hügels zu, die Blicke aller in meinem Rücken. Ich spürte die Angst in diesen Blicken, aber auch Hoffnung; vielleicht Vertrauen oder der Wunsch mir helfen zu können. 

Natürlich, mir konnte niemand helfen. Ich war die einzige, die diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen fähig war. Ich war die einzige, die es tun _ konnte _ . Und das bedeutete, ich musste es wenigstens versuchen.

Falscher Optimismus wäre auch wirklich nicht angebracht gewesen. 

Auf der Spitze des Hügels angekommen gestattete ich mir einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten, nahm verschwommen all die bekannten Gesichter wahr. Schnell schaute ich weg, nach vorn, wo blutrot und feurig die Sonnenkugel glühte. Noch einmal atmete ich tief ein, streckte dann langsam die Hand aus und schloss die Augen, konzentrierte mich.

Dennoch kamen die leise gemurmelten Worte holperig aus meinem Mund. Ich kannte die Übersetzung dessen, was ich da von mir gab nicht. Aber die Laute klangen hart, böse und zischend und ich _ wollte _ gar nicht wissen, was ich da sagte.

Ich hörte wie weit entfernt, dass in meinem Rücken ein leises Raunen anhob, Rufe der Überraschung – des Schreckens ?! – wurden hörbar.

Ich konzentrierte mich weiter, meine Energie würde nur für diesen einen Versuch reichen, das war mir klar. Eine zweite Chance gab es nicht. 

Die letzten Silben der Formel verhallten in der plötzlichen Stille. Auch die Natur war verstummt. 

Gerne hätte ich die Augen geschlossen behalten. Das ging nicht, ich wusste es und zwang mich hinzusehen. 

Der erste Impuls tief in mir war, einfach wegzurennen. 

Dieses graue, konturlose Tor strahlte eine solche Kälte und Bösartigkeit ab, für mich fast körperlich fühlbar. Unwillkürlich musste ich mich schütteln, stand dann aber wieder still und starrte auf das Tor. Ich hatte ja doch keine Wahl. Ich konnte noch länger hier stehen und zögern – oder ich konnte es hinter mich bringen.

Ein Schritt.

Und ich war durch. Nichts war passiert.

Und doch ....

Ich hatte in meinem Leben schon viel erlebt. Ich hatte viel gekämpft, Schlachten gewonnen, Schlachten verloren – die Bedrohung hatte ihre Schatten weit genug voraus geworfen. Aber niemals, nie zuvor hatte ich dieses Gefühl der kalten, harten Angst gespürt, die sich wie eine Legierung aus schwärzestem Stahl um mein Herz legte. Für unendlich scheinende Sekunden war ich nicht in der Lage zu atmen, zu denken, irgendetwas zu tun. Gedanken wirbelten durch meinen Kopf, Bilder zogen an meinem inneren Auge mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit vorbei, alles ungeordnet, ohne Sinn. 

~ to be continued ~
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Galaxias Kampf gegen das Chaos. Tragisch. Dramatisch. Ne?
    
    Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!
    Mikou
    


	2. Chaos

**~ Facing the enemy ~ **

Kapitel 2: Chaos.

Das Schlagen meines eigenen Herzens klang dröhnend in meinen Ohren und ich schnappte schließlich keuchend nach Luft, zwang mich ein- und aus zu atmen. Langsam beruhigte ich mich wieder, und begann, meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen. 

Alles, was ich wusste war, dass das Tor mich auf einen kleinen sehr weit abgelegenen Planeten gebracht hatte. 

Nun, nicht irgendein Planet. Dies war die Heimat des Feindes. Der Planet dessen, das die Galaxie – das Universum ?! – zu zerstören trachtete.

Die Brutstätte von Chaos.

Um mich herum herrschte dämmerige Dunkelheit. Der Planet schien eine einzige düstere Felslandschaft zu sein. Ein einziges grau in grau, dass die Konturen verschwimmen und alles unscharf wirken ließ. Ich blickte hinauf zum Himmel, an dem kein einziger Stern auch nur ein tröstendes Licht spendete. Meine Hände zitterten und ich musste mit aller Macht die in mir aufsteigende Panik niederringen.

Wieder zwang ich mich ruhig zu atmen. Ich schloss die Augen und konzentrierte mich. Vor mir materialisierte sich meine Waffe, mein Schwert. Strahlend schwebte es in der Dunkelheit und kurze Zeit musste ich es einfach nur fasziniert betrachten. Ich spürte wie eine starke, auffordernde, sprühende Kraft von dem Schwert ausging, als wolle es mir Mut machen. 

Fast hastig machte ich einen Satz nach vorne und umschloss fest den Griff der Waffe, die mir nun leicht und angenehm in der Hand lag. Das Gefühl des vertrauten Schwertes in meiner Hand machte mir neuen Mut, Kraft, Stärke und Zuversicht flossen auf mich über.

Mit aufgerichtetem Kopf ging ich einige Schritte vor und stellte mich etwas breitbeinig genau in die Mitte der weiten Ebene, in der ich mich befand. Ich vermutete, dass taktische Finten bei _ diesem _ Gegner nichts bringen würden, wozu also erst Rückendeckung suchen ? Das Schwert packte ich fest mit beiden Händen.

Ich war bereit.

Als wäre dieser Gedanke das Stichwort gewesen, begannen sich vor mir die Schatten zu verdichten, formten sich wirbelnd zu etwas Schwarzem, Flackerndem. Wie gebannt musste ich dorthin starren. Wenige Schritte vor mir richtete sich diese körperlose, das Licht absorbierende Gestalt auf. Zwei dunkle, rot glitzernde Augen blitzten hervor, starrten kalt auf mich hernieder.

Irgendetwas tief in mir schien sich beim Anblick dieser Augen verkriechen zu wollen. 

Die hallende Stimme, die dann sprach, schien von überall her zu kommen und klang verzerrt. 

"Du bist Sailor Galaxia ? Ein bisschen jung, findest du nicht ?"

Es kostete viel Kraft, aber meine Augen hielten dem kalt glühenden Blick stand. "Ich bin Sailor Galaxia. Und ich vernichte dich !"

~ to be continued ~
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Ja. Vielleicht ein bißchen zu pompös der letzte Satz. Aber das Problem habe alle Senshi, gell ?
    
    Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!
    Mikou
    


	3. Fear

**~ Facing the enemy ~ **

Kapitel 3: Fear.

Ich musste mir meine Angst ja nicht unbedingt sofort anmerken lassen. Ein unerträgliches Geräusch – wie Metall auf Metall; die Stimme des Chaos lachte. 

Lachen ? Meine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume – ein Verb wie lachen konnte man unmöglich auf ein Wesen wie _ dieses _ anwenden, oder ?

"So ? Diese Entschlossenheit gefällt mir, genau das, was ich brauche !"

Urplötzlich schoss ein Blitz aus schwarzer Energie auf mich zu, mit einem Keuchen warf ich mich zur Seite und schlug hart auf dem felsigen Boden auf. Mir blieb keine Zeit mehr, wieder aufzustehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich den nächsten Blitz, dem ich nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Mein eigener Aufschrei hallte mir noch nach Sekunden in den Ohren. Mühsam richtete ich mich wieder auf . Blut lief meinen Unterarm hinab, tropfte zäh zu Boden.

Chaos klang nachdenklich, die Augen flackerten ein wenig. "Nun, es gibt natürlich auch einen Kompromiss. Du bist eine brauchbare Kriegerin. Ergib dich mir und du lebst als Dienerin an meiner Seite weiter. Es wäre für dich weitaus angenehmer....."

Meine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, die Gedanken rasten, versuchten einen Sinn in den Aussagen von Chaos zu finden. "Angenehmer als was ? Lieber sterbe ich, aber nicht, ohne dass du besiegt bist !"

Wieder schossen unerwartete Energieblitze auf mich zu, von allen Seiten – oben, unten, rechts, links – irgendwann schien ich aus Schmerz zu bestehen. Nach unsagbar langer Zeit, so schien es mir, beendete Chaos seine Attacken. Die harten Augen schauten beobachtend, abwartend.

Meine Knie zitterten. Was sollte ich tun ? Ich war doch nicht gekommen um mich umbringen zu lassen, ohne Überhaupt den Versuch einer Gegenwehr unternommen zu haben. Ich war gekommen um diese Galaxis vor diesem Feind zu schützen, um Chaos für immer zu bannen. Dass das mir Leben kosten konnte - kosten _ würde _ - war mir klar. Aber was war schon ein Leben gegen das von den Millionen Lebewesen deren Zuhause dieser Galaxie war ? Diese Lebewesen zu bechützen war meine Aufgaben und ich würde sie erfüllen!

Aber trotz der neuen, sich in mir ausbreitenden Sicherheit würde ich noch weiteren Angriffen dieser Art nicht standhalten können. Wie konnte ich Chaos besiegen ? Da _ musste_ eine Möglichkeit sein ! 

"Dir fällt nichts ein, hm ?"

Die metallene Stimme versuchte mitleidig zu klingen. Eine Sekunde später traf mich nur ein – vergleichsweise - winziger Energiestoß, der aber schon ausreichte meine Knie nachgeben zu lassen.

Kurz bevor ich auf den Felsen aufschlagen musste, drehte ich die Spitze des Schwertes in einer schnellen Bewegung zur Erde – mit dem vagen Gedanken, ich könne so meinen Sturz auffangen. Hundertstelsekunden später berührte die Schwertspitze den Fels und wurde sofort darauf von meinem daraufsackenden Gewicht ein Stück weiter in den Boden hineingetrieben.

Meine Beine gaben trotzdem nach, aber wenigstens fiel ich nicht vollständig. Ich hielt den Kopf noch gesenkt, erwartete fast, dass mich in den nächsten Sekunden eine weitere Ladung Energieblitze treffen würde. Nichts geschah. Überrascht hob ich meinen Kopf. Die Gestallt des Chaos vor mir flackerte leicht, das vormals so tiefe Schwarz erschien auf einmal heller, eher grau. 

Warum ? Aber ich dachte nicht länger nach, sondern nutzte die Chance und richtete mich wieder auf und versuchte mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr geschwächt ich war. Aber meine Hände, die sich um das Schwert gekrampft hatten, zitterten. Erbärmlich.

~ to be continued ~
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!
    Mikou
    


	4. Black stars

**~ Facing the enemy ~ **

Kapitel 4: Black stars.

Kurz schloss ich die Augen, versuchte alle Kräfte in mir zu sammeln und sie zu konzentrieren. Mit unsäglicher Mühe gelang es mir das Schwert hochzuheben, aber die Waffe, die doch sonst so vertraut in meinen Händen lag, schien auf einmal das Zehnfache ihres normalen Gewichts zu wiegen, und fiel – mich, die ich immer noch den Griff umklammerte, mit nach vorne reißend – zu Boden. Mit einem hässlichen Geräusch bohrte sich die Schwertspitze in den steinigen Boden. 

Es hätte weh tun müssen – meine Knie schrammten über den Boden, hinterließen rote Striemen. Ich aber spürte nur diese entsetzlich schwarz-lähmende Kälte in mir, die von den den Schwertgriff umkrampfenden Händen direkt in Richtung des Herzen zu wandern schien. Gleichzeitig riss ich erstaunt die Augen auf; Chaos` Gestalt flackerte und schien mit einem Mal sichtbar geschwächt. 

Im ersten Moment fand ich keine Erklärung dafür, schließlich hatte ich doch gar nichts getan. 

Oder.....?

Plötzlich durchfuhr mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Stromschlag: Irgendwie musste die Energie von Chaos mit dem Planeten verbunden sein. Fügte ich dem Planeten Wunden zu, so verletzte das auch das Chaos. Probehalber hieb ich das Schwert noch einmal kurz in den Boden und - siehe da - wieder schwankte der graue Schemen. Dann spürte ich aber auch die entsetzliche Kälte in mir, und begriff: Ich vernichtete die Energie des Chaos nicht wirklich, sondern nahm sie nur in mir auf, benutzte meinen Körper praktisch als Gefängnis für Chaos.

Was blieb mir für eine Wahl?

Ich musste es tun, egal was dann möglicherweise mit mir passieren würde. Ein letztes Mal dachte ich an meine Freunde und diese Galaxie – alles was mir lieb war, und der Grund, warum ich das hier tun musste.

Ich konzentrierte mich, dann ging alles ganz schnell. Mit einem Schrei rammte ich das Schwert mit all meiner Kraft in den Boden, bereit, die schwarze Energie in mir aufzunehmen.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauerte. Es können Sekunden, Stunden, Tage, Monate oder Jahre gewesen sein – ich hatte jegliches Zeitempfinden verloren, als ich mich irgendwann wieder aufrichtete. Um mich herum, wo ehemals nur undurchdringliche Schwärze geherrscht hatte, funkelten tausend und abertausend Sterne und Planeten, einer schöner als der andere. 

Chaos war verschwunden. Besiegt nicht, das spürte ich, nur gebannt.... – in meinem Körper. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es wieder erwachen würde....

Es gab nur eines was ich tun konnte. Ich setzte meinen Sternenkristall frei und betete, hoffte inständig er möge zu irgendwem gelangen, der mich – nein, meine das Chaos umschließende Hülle – töten, und somit Chaos endgültig besiegen würde. 

Dann wurde die Welt um mich und in mir schwarz.
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Vielen, vielen Dank fürs Lesen!
    Mikou
    


End file.
